An Unexpected Visitor
by lov3ly120
Summary: When an old friend of Lucy's comes to visit, does it turn out she is more then means the eye? Sorry its vague this is my first fanfic, and you must read the story to find out more;) Please review, I love hearing what you all have to say about my story! Also I don't own Fairytail!
1. Chapter 1

Liz POV:

I got off the train in a city called Magnolia. I started to walk through the town when I see a little girl with blue hair, which is put into two ponytails that end around her waist, with a white cat by her side.

"Lucy!" She yelled to a blonde haired girl who was running towards her. 'Lucy? Is that really you?' I thought as I sprinted after this blonde.

"Lucy! Lucy Heartafilla!" I scream, the girl turns around confused who in the world would yell her full name in public. Just as she turned I gave her a huge hug, "Lucy, I've been so worried about you!" I say as I nuzzle into her neck, choking back the tears.

"Who are you? Do I know you?" Lucy asks looking at me with her big brown eyes. I take a step back, but still hold unto her shoulders.

"How can you forget Liz?" I ask grinning like a fool her face lights up as I take my hood off.

"Liz?! Is that really you?" She asks, while returning the amazing hug I gave her.

Wendy POV:

A random girl in a long cloak came yelling after Lucy and hugged her like she has known her for years. Lucy looked very confused until this random lady took off her hood. Once she took off her hood, Lucy's eyes light up and I could see what this girl looked like.

She had pink hair that went down to her waist, it was messy as if she had brushed it but look nice at the same time. Her eyes were bright emerald, but her smile as big as Nastu's, she also had two earrings per ear. Although it was a nice sunny day, it was difficult to see what she was wearing under the cloak.

Narrator POV:

Wendy was sure she had never meant this girl in her life, but she smelled familiar. As Wendy was trying to figure out why this random girl had a familiar smell, Lucy grabbed Wendy's Shoulder and positioned her in front of Lucy, looking up at this girl, who called herself Liz.

"Liz, this is Wendy. She also belongs to the guild I'm in, and this is Carla" Lucy said pointing out which one was Carla and which was Wendy.

"Why hello there Wendy, my name is Liz." She said holding out her hand, Wendy could've sworn she heard Liz say 'It's nice to see you again." Liz continued to introduce herself, "It also nice to meet an exceed, as I said my name is Liz."

"How did you know I was an exceed?" Carla asked.

"I have been all around, and I have met many in my travels." Liz answered smiling, a soft smile. She then turned her attention to Lucy, "Lucy I'd love to see this Fairytail you have been obsessing about your whole life! I'm also starving and I'm going to die I don't eat soon!"

With that the whole group turned and headed towards Fairytail.

"Liz, how do you know Lucy?" Asked Carla, who wasn't sure how she felt about this 'Liz' yet.

"Well as I said. I've been all around or in other words, homeless. So when I was very little I met Lucy. She was the only friend, I had and she let me live with her. We were like sisters, but I still had to travel looking for things I've lost. So I always visited her every now and then, but these last few years have been rough, so I haven't seen her much." Liz said, starting to look upset, "But I'm here now so I should be grateful." She said smiling.

They walked up to a broken down shack, with a banner that said, 'Fairytail.'

"Well this looks peaceful," mumbled Liz. Lucy smiled, rolled her eyes and opened the doors.

Liz POV:

I couldn't believe how the mood inside was completely different from the mood outside. Outside it looked, run down, peaceful, but once the doors opened it was lively, wild, and most of all loud. As I walked in I started to scan the room, looking at all the different kinds of people. I saw a large man with white hair yelling about what it takes to be a man, a girl with long brown hair, wearing all green and glasses looking at him from across the room, she looked as if she liked him until he glanced over when she put a nasty look on her face. I notice a guy with spiky black hair mutter, "Hey, she is pretty cute." As he saw that I could've sworn I heard a small voice cuss at me, but I still blushed and kept looking around the room. Then I noticed a boy whose back was to me, but who had the same color hair as me, he oddly seemed familiar.

All of a sudden I feel my arm getting yanked towards the bar, which has a gorgeous girl behind, "Hi Lucy, who is this?" She asks, flipping her long white hair out of her face.

"Mira, this my best friend Liz, she was my only friend before I came to fairytail!" Lucy said latching onto my arm, but as she latched my stomach growled, "Oh yeah, lunch, Mira can you get Liz lunch please?" The girl nodded her head a walked away.

Before Lucy could start dragging me around to meet people, a girl with blue spikey hair, ran up to lucy giving her a big hug and asked who I was. Once Lucy explain I'm a friend and such, I found out the girl's name was Levy. She then introduced me to, a girl with dark red hair, her name was Erza. She was very kind and welcoming. Lucy dragged me over to the boy with spikey black hair and beautiful dark blue eyes. I realized he was the one at called me cute, I started blushing and introduced myself. He seemed pretty chill, until a girl with blue hair ran up and latched onto his arm, and asked me, "If I was yet another love rival." Confused, I turned to find the pink haired guy I saw from earlier, staring at me from a few feet away.

Our eyes locked, and it seemed like tears were streaming down his face. I covered my mouth and started to silently sob, while I stare at him in disbelief.

Lucy POV:

I turn from Gray and Juvia, to see Nastu crying, while staring at Liz. I look at him confused, and before I can ask, 'What's wrong.' I see Liz cover her mouth, and start to cry, but neither of them make a sound. They don't seem to notice that everyone in the guild was staring at them.

"Nastu?" Happy said concerned.

"Nastu what did you do?" I hear Gray yell from behind me.

"What in the hell happened?" Erza yells while running towards the commotion.

"Lucy," I hear Liz say, "I found one of the things I was looking for," she says, as she grabs my hand to hold it. At this point everyone is silent so everyone can hear Liz, and her faint voice.

"Liz, what was it you found?" I asked

"Her brother," Nastu said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Narrator POV:

Everyone in Fairytail froze, and in unison yelled, "WHAT?"

"Why don't we all sit down, as we settle this?" Erza suggested. Liz and Nastu nodded, Liz got there with Lucy helping her there and Nastu needed a little push from Gray. Everyone was huddled around, the round table where Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Liz, and Nastu were sitting. Once the sat down, there was complete silent for 20 seconds, before Erza could start to try and figure things out. But Cana breaks the silent first, "How do we know you two are really related and not just bullshitting us," she slurred.

Mira quickly replied, "Cana, first why would they make this up? And don't you see the resemblance, they have the same color hair, although, their eye colors are different, she has the same smile." Everyone silently nodded in agreement with Mira.

Instead of leaving it alone Cana slurred, "But Nastu has never spoken of ever having a sister! And Lucy, has Liz ever mentioned it?" Everyone then nodded and agreed with Cana.

"Liz never talked about family, she refused." Lucy said looking down.

"So….? How do we know if this is legit or not?" Cana said.

Liz and Nastu just sat there, in disbelief and total silence both still kind of crying.

"If you all know Nastu well enough, I have proof," A quiet voice said, everyone looked at Liz who had lifted her head up. She stood up and took off her cloak and around her neck she had a scarf, just like the one Nastu had around his neck. "As you know Nastu got that as a present as Igneel, well how could you buy a present for one of your children and not the other? Is this proof enough?" Everyone slowly looked at each other thought about it a nodded.

"Ok, now can we figure this out?" Erza asked, looking at Liz and Nastu. At the same time they lifted their heads and said, "Yes, I'm sorry," Once they realized what they did, they both started laughing.

Nastu and Liz now had smiles on their faces, and were ready to explain everything. Nastu started, "When I was little I told you all it was only Igneel and I. Well I also have a sister, well my twin actually, Liz. Everything I told you about Igneel was true all you have to do is add Liz to the stories. The reason I've never told anyone was because I thought I killed Liz." Everyone looked at Nastu, some had a face of confusion, some were in awe and some were of pure discus, but no matter the face everyone in unison yelled, "What?!" Cana even spit out her drink! Lucy was about to slap him when Liz caught her hand. Liz continued the story since Nastu felt everyone's eyes trying to and starting to burn through him, "After Igneel disappeared, Nastu and I were on our own. We were little and had to fend for ourselves. We always had each other's backs. One night we were in the forest trying to find somewhere to sleep. When we heard people, so we hid, naturally. They were bandits, and they were talking about how they were going to rob some bank in the next city. At that point Nastu had to sneeze, and they found us. We ran all night, but they caught up to us near a water fall. We started fight the best we could against 3 grown mages. One of them could use illusion magic, and Nastu thought he hit the man when really, he hit me with all his might, so I fell down the waterfall." At that point of the story, Nastu refused to look at anyone, and he put his head in his hands. Liz continued, "I fell, and was saved by a man with blue hair and a red tattoo above and below his right eye and had a little girl following him around," she said smiling then glanced at Wendy, whose eyes and mouth were wide open in disbelief.

"They girl and the boy helped me, after they got me on my feet I looked for Nastu." As Liz ended that sentence, Nastu interrupted. "I got mad and upset with what I just did, so I don't know what happened inside me but sometimes clicked because I beat the shit out of them, and I honestly don't know how. After that I went to go look for Liz, but she was gone. I thought, no, I knew I killed her. I killed my only best friend." His eyes started to tear up again.

"But I ended up meeting Lucy and I lived with her every now and then," Liz then turned to Lucy, "I'm sorry I never told you this, I've never told anyone. Lucy, one of the reasons I came to see you was to tell you, I'm sorry." Liz put her head down in shame.

"Liz its fine, I'm always going to be your best friend, and Nastu everyone makes mistakes, so stop lingering on them cuz look, she is alive well, and not mad at you." Lucy said looking at both of them

"That's what it means to me a man!" Elfman yelled, wiping his tears.

"This stands for a celebration!" Yelled Cana.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled. As everyone started to celebrate, Happy yelled, "Wait!" Everyone turned and looked at the blue cat. "Liz does that mean you are a dragonslayer too?"

"Yes, but my fire is different than Nastu's." Everyone leaned, interested. "My fire is prettier than Nastu's." Gray started to snicker, and Nastu punched him in the gut, everyone smiled knowing Nastu was back to normal.

"Look at Nastu's normal fire, and mine," Nastu's hand was then engulfed in his own flames, and it was like a normal fire, but when Liz did it, it was BLUE!

"And I can change color!" Just then the blue fire in her hand turned yellow, then pink, then purple then green. Everyone stared in awe, usually Nastu would feel shown up and be annoyed but he was so happy to have his sister back he didn't care.

"Lastly, I can mold fire, but Nastu can even do that." Everyone looked at Nastu, knowing the looks Liz added, "It's probably not as powerful as the attacks Nastu uses so that why he doesn't use it that much."

Everyone was impressed.

Everyone left Erza, Lucy, Gray, Liz, Happy, and Nastu just sitting at the table. "Guys I'm sorry I've never told you!" Nastu apologized to him friends. They all just told him its ok, and starting talk amongst each other. Gray and Liz met eyes, they both smiled and blushed, until Nastu tried to fight Gray for looking at his sister funny.

Erza made they stop with just a look, they both sat down and starting saying things under their breath. "Holy Crap!" Liz was in complete awe, "Erza how in the world do you do that?" Liz started tell Erza about how hard it was to control Nastu when they were little.

By the end of the night everyone was happy, and it was like the normal Fairytail but with one extra member who fit right in! Liz decided she really enjoyed Fairytail, and was glad these were the people taking care of the people she cared most about.

"Ready to head home?" Lucy asked Liz

"Sure five more minutes?" Liz asked with a smile. Lucy nodded, unable to remember the last time she saw her friend this happy. "Lucy?" Lucy turned to the sound of her name being called, and saw Nastu behind her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Can I stay at your house tonight?" Nastu asked with a serious look on his face.

"This is a surprise, actually asking to stay over?" Lucy said sarcastically.

"Yeah it's just I lost her one a long time ago, and since I found her again I don't want to lose her," Nastu said seriously.

Lucy saw the worry in Nastu's eyes, "Of course you can stay over, because you would've stayed no matter my answer." Nastu grinned, knowing what Lucy said was true.

Ten minutes go by and it's time to head home. Everyone says their goodbyes. Once they all get to Lucy's apartment, Liz goes straight to take a shower. They Lucy takes a shower and while Lucy is in the shower, Happy, Liz, and Nastu talk. They all laugh and love to be in each other's company. Then Lucy joins and they all laugh and talk, until they can hardly keep their eyes open. Lucy and Liz, sleep on the bed together, and Nastu sleeps on the floor with Happy snuggling with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liz POV:

I woke up before everyone else, I slipped out of bed without making a sound, I decided ill make them all breakfast, since I was up. I'm about to head to the kitchen, when I just look at Nastu on the hard floor. I wake him up. He flutters his eye lids open, "What?" he asked half asleep.

"Nastu get into the bed, I'm not using my portion of the bed anymore." I tell him trying to get him up to get into the bed. "Are you sure?" He asks sleepily. Before I could answer, he was already asleep, snuggling with Lucy.

I heard Happy wake up, "Good morning! I'm going to make us breakfast!" I told him. He yawned then smiled, mumbling about fish. We then walked into the kitchen to let Lucy and Nastu sleep a little more.

Lucy POV:

I opened my eyes to see Nastu's face inches from mine. Not only were our faces close together, but I was laying on his left arm while his right arm was over me holding me tight. I felt safe in his arms, as I was about to close my eyes and go back to sleep, I realized how cute Nastu was when he slept. His pink hair in his face, his soft skin, the way he smiles...I heard something in the kitchen. It brought me back to reality.

'I don't like Nastu, I can't like Nastu! He is my partner, and one of my best friend. Oh no and my best friends brother!' I thought to myself. I started freaking out, 'What do I do I can't move, I'm cuddling with my best friend's brother, and I like it. Wait I like it?! No I don't like it.'

Nastu's eyes fluttered open, "Lucy are you ok?" he mumbled, while pulling me even closer. My head was on his chest and I could feel his heartbeat, and slow breathing.

"Nastu, Lucy! Get up it's time for breakfast," Liz yelled from the other room.

"Breakfast?" Nastu sat right up and ran to the kitchen, while I was just trying to figure out what just happened.

Narrator's POV:

Once they all got ready, they all headed towards the guild for yet another exciting day. When they approached the guild, Gajeel walked out of the front door, with Pantherlily. Gajeel was looking at the ground, mumbling about something, when he saw long pink hair and glowing emerald eyes.

"Liz?" Gajeel asked, as he approached Lucy, Liz, and Nastu. Liz heard her name so she looked around and saw a very confused looking Gajeel.

"Gajeel?" Liz said confused.

"Wait! You two know each other?" Nastu and Lucy asked in unison.

"I still owe you something," Liz said while walking towards Gajeel. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss right on the lips, then kneed him the gut, causing him to double over, then blue fire appeared in her hand, and she punched him right in the face.

Nastu and Lucy stood there stunned, trying to piece together what just happened.

"Come on guys, what are you waiting for," asked Liz who was about to walk into fairytail, leaving hurt Gajeel laying on the ground. Nastu walked over to Gray trying to piece together what happened.

"What in the world was that about?!" yelled Lucy as they entered the guild.

"Hmm? Oh that! Well remember that guy I dated for the longest time, and I told you he was like a bad boy but he also had a soft spot?" As Liz said that, Lucy's jaw was wide open. "Well he said he was going to join a guild and he completely lost contact with me. Lucy I really liked him remember?" Liz said with a sad smile on her face.

"What was that racket I heard outside?" Mira asked.

"Just Gajeel getting beat up by a girl," Lucy said giggling. "Is he ok?" Levy asked with worry in her eyes.

"Oh he is just fine," Liz said walking over to Erza who was sitting with Gray and Nastu.

Liz sat down she pointed out Gray was only in his boxers, as Gray was fumbling with his clothes and Nastu calling him a perv, Erza asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"Well join the guild of course!" Nastu said smiling, while fighting with Gray. Liz smiled, she loved the idea of being a part of a guild. A group of people who all have each other's backs, being able to see her best friend and brother all the time. It sounded amazing but….Erza interrupted her thought.

"Wait, I never got to ask, why did you come to Magnolia? I mean you didn't know Nastu was here and you hadn't seen Lucy in years so why visit now?"

"Yeah why was that?" Lucy chimed in, as she walked over with her strawberry shake.

"Well, actually came to seek help," Liz said not looking anyone in the eye.

"What do you mean help?" Nastu asked looking at his sister worried.

"Well there are a group of people, well a guild actually after me. Why? I think it's because I'm a dragonslayer, but I'm not really sure!," Liz turned her attention to Lucy, "They have been after me for awhile, and at first it wasn't that big of a deal but over the years they have been harder and harder to shake off. I never visited you(Lucy) because I didn't want you to get hurt." Liz hated needing help but she had no choice.

"Do they know you are here?" Erza asked drawing a sword.

"No! They don't, at least not yet, so I have a few days to rest." Liz said smiling. Liz read the table, "Guys calm down, and I've been doing this awhile. So stop worrying! I didn't want to bring it up until later, but since you know, don't freak about and let me enjoy not being hunted down ok?"

"Liz, how can we stay calm!?" Liz said practically screaming.

"Liz, no one is going to touch you! I will protect you!" Nastu said taking a stand. Liz just put her head in her hands and took a deep breath.

"Guys, Liz is right!" Erza said sitting down with her arms folded, with everyone else at the table looking at Erza confused, "I mean we should let her calm down, and relax. There is no point of being stressed over nothing,"

"Thank you Erza! Which means no more talking about it ok?" Liz said while giving everyone the evil eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Narrator POV:

"Ok since we have to be all calm and such, what do we do now?" Lucy said, annoyed that everyone was so damn calm.

"I dunno! What do you guys do for fun?" Liz asked looking around the table for answers.

"Pamper ourselves at spa?" Lucy said, trying to get off Liz's issue out of my mind.

"We could go to the lake?" Gray suggested

"We could train?" Erza added.

Liz thought about what her friends said, 'Well only the girl could go the spa, so training or lake? Am I stupid? Lake!'

"Guys what about the lake?" Liz asked everyone, once everyone agreed Liz wondered 'Why not invite everyone to the lake?' So they invited the whole guild, even Gajeel. Everyone got their swimsuits and went to the lake.

Nastu POV:

Before we all left to go to the lake I felt Liz grab my arm, "Nastu, I want to train with you. We can help each other out, like old times!" She said smiling, a smile that hasn't changed, it's the same one she used to make when we were kids.

I ran home got my swimsuit and Happy got his inflatable tube and floaties, and we were ready to go. When we got to the lake, everyone was already swimming in the water. I looked for Lucy and Liz, once I spotted them, I notice Liz was wearing Lucy's white bikini which had a pink flower on the chest. Lucy was wearing her blue bikini with a gold trim. I couldn't help but to stare at Lucy, she was beautiful. Her body was perfect and her hair fell perfectly on her face.

I was knocked out of my daze by Gray who challenged me to see who could swim faster, it's on.

Liz's POV:

I was talking with Wendy in the lake, when I saw Nastu checking out Lucy. I couldn't help but to smile at the thought of my brother in love. Wendy started telling me about her magic and how she joined fairytail. I enjoyed her company but couldn't help but notice a girl with blue hair just sitting on the beach, wearing a jacket. Not only was she not in swimwear but instead of putting her feet in the water she just watched Nastu and Gray race while sighing.

I felt bad for her and felt like I should go invite her to at least dip her feet in the water. I excused myself from Wendy and headed over to the shore when I accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I called out looking up to a face full of piercings.

"Hey! Watch where-" He stopped and just looked at me. "I tried to contact you! I swear!" He started out saying.

"Gajeel, its fine. I'm sorry about earlier I shouldn't have been so rough huh?" I say giving him a sly smile.

"Liz, I'm sorry about the past, but that is the past. So I think we should just move on from this" He said while staring at Lucy's friend Levy.

"I understand. I hope we can still be friends though, right?" I said, hoping for a yes.

"Gehe. Of course," He said while laughing that funny little laugh of his. We started to walk away when I grabbed his hand and felt Levy's eyes on me, "Gajeel, I have no place to give you relationship advice but, if I were you I'd go get her! I haven't been here a week and I know you two like each other." His face turned crimson.

After that I made way over to the beach, where Juvia was sitting. Once she saw me she tensed up. "Hi Juvia." I said as I sat down with her.

"Hello," she said quietly.

"I hate to see you here alone, why don't you come in the water?" Once the words came out of my mouth I saw the surprise on Juvia's face.

"You want Juvia to swim with you?"

"Yes!" I yelled pulling her so she stood up, "Do you have your swimsuit on?" She nodded. "Then what are you waiting for?" I asked as I dragged her into the water.

The rest of the day, everyone had tons of fun! I saw Gajeel try to ask out Levy, and kept noticing Nastu and Lucy always staring at each other, without the other noticing. I had fun with everyone today, I didn't want it to end. So it didn't!

When everyone was leaving the lake, I asked Lucy if we could invite some of the girls back to the apartment, then gave her puppy dog eyes. She laughed and said ok, next thing we knew Lucy's apartment was full, with Cana, Wendy, Erza, Carla, Juvia, Levy, Lucy and I. Mira and Lisanna had to take care of Elfman, since he got a cold.

We all sat in a circle on the ground.

"How do you like the guild, Liz?" Wendy asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I love it! You guys are awesome! It must be nice, knowing you have a group of people, who have your back," I said smiling a sad smile.

"What are you talking about you are one of us now, right?" Levy said with concern written on her face.

"I hope so," I mumbled. Lucy being able to read me, changed the subject, "So Levy what was with Gajeel today?" Levy turned bright red, "Oh nothing! He seemed really nervous then asked me if I wanted to go on a mission together, then got into a fight with Nastu,"

"Levy likes Gajeel! Levy likes Gajeel!" Lucy said laughing.

"I do not!" Levy said feeling her face turn a darker shade of red.

"Levy, Gajeel is a really nice guy. He really likes you, he just doesn't completely understand how to show it, it's a huge reason why he insults you so much," I told Levy trying to help a relationship happen.

"How do you know so much about Gajeel? You have only been here a day? And how did you knew he insulted me?" Levy asked confused.

"Oh, well you, Gajeel were really close friends awhile back and I know how he acts. Also I didn't have to know either of you very long to know you both like each other," As I talked everyone nodded their heads and Lucy added, "Yes, very close friends,"

Levy didn't like being the center of attention this long, everyone was staring at her, "What about Lucy and Nastu?" she said.

Everyone stopped, and Lucy turned as red as Erza's hair.

"Nastu? No! He is just a close friend!" Everyone rolled their eyes, "Come on, of course we are close without him I wouldn't have joined the guild!" Lucy said trying to deny her love for Nastu.

"What if we all go around the circle and say who we like instead of everyone calling people out?" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, "Hey, what happens in Lucy's room stays in Lucy's room, ok?" The girls eventually nodded.

"Juvia why don't you start?" I asked.

She blush then went into a daze while answering, "Gray-sama!"

"I don't like anyone, except you," Cana said while kissing her booze.

"I liked a guy named, Jellal." Erza whispered with her face red.

"I don't need to like anyone when I have Wendy!" Carla said proud.

"I think Romeo is cute," Wendy mumbled, playing with her hair.

"Fine! I may or may not like Gajeel," Levy said, while hiding her face.

"Nastu is a close friend," Lucy answered, looking upset that those word were coming out of her mouth.

"Now was that so hard?" I said to everyone, smiling.

"Wait, what about you?" Levy said.

"Yeah you made us tell! What about you?" Erza said, looking stern.

"Ummm, I guess Gray is kind of," Before I could finish, I heard Lucy's window open, and Nastu, Happy and Gray climbed in.

"What about me?" Gray asked. I blushed, then wondered, "What are you guys doing here? And why through the window?" As I said that I noticed none of the other girls were fazed by this.

"This is normal," Lucy said without blinking an eye.

The boys sat down, "So whatcha doing?" Nastu asked sitting next to Lucy, all of the girl smirked at Lucy, "Yeah Lucy what were we talking about again?" Levy asked trying to hold back her laugh.

Lucy turned a bright red. Nastu looked around confused, "Were you guys talking about me?" At this point all the girls were laughing, except Lucy who was trying to disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Liz's POV:

I woke up, thinking about the great night, I had last night. Cana needed to be walked home, so Erza volunteered to walk her home. Juvia offered to walk Gray home, he just shrugged and they left together.

I wanted Wendy to stay over but Carla said no. Nastu and Happy just never left. I got up early, yet again. This time it was too early for breakfast, and ever since I told Gray, Erza, Happy, Lucy and Nastu about why I came to fairytail, I was being watch 24/7. I decided to take advantage of the situation.

I nudged Nastu, "Get in the bed. I'm going out, I'll meet you at the guild later ok?" I said kissing his forehead as he snuggled up to Lucy.

"Are you sure?" He said half asleep.

"Yes, goodbye and goodnight." I whispered as I picked up happy from the floor and put him between Nastu and Lucy.

I walked all around the town, after getting a yummy breakfast I starting heading towards the guild. 'Wait, it is too early to go to the guild,' I thought. I decided to head into the woods, where Nastu apparently fishes with Happy sometimes. I sat down and got lost in my thoughts. Wondering, 'Since I found Nastu, does that mean I'll find Igneel soon? Will I join Fairytail?'

I heard people coming up from behind me, I jumped up and turned to see who had been spying on me.

"You have a good set of ears I thought we were being quiet," A boy was white hair smirked, on his right he had a boy with huge eye brows, and on his left a boy who resembled a dog.

"I guess you thought wrong," I answered tensing up, "What is it you want?" I asked hoping they were out for a nice walk, but as always I'm wrong.

"No we are here for you, Liz isn't it?" The one with eye brows said.

"Come quietly and we won't have to hurt you, WOOF!" The one that resembled a dog said.

"Three men against a little girl like me? Now that's a little unfair don't you think?" I said smiling, and making puppy dog eyes.

"Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish," The dog guy yells and his nails grow really long then he tries to attack me with them! I jump out of the way, the guy continues after me. "Leave me alone," I yell, throwing a branch at him. The branch, and its leaves were on his head, while brushing them off he stabbed himself with his own nails, I started bursting out laughing.

The other two guys just look at their friend disappointed. "So why are you after me?" I asked them, trying to calm myself down.

"We are getting paid, for a request to capture a dangerous criminal." The guy with white hair said.

"Lyon, why are you telling her that?" The guy with eye brow asked scolding him.

"Why not she can't do anything about it anyways," Lyon said, still look disappointed at his friend lying on the ground.

"In that case who is next?" I asked looking at both of them, neither of them did anything just stood there looking at me, "Ok I'll go," I said while my fist get engulfed by flames.

I shot my flames in their direction, but eyebrows had a shield thing. I tried again, "There is no use trying, my magic nulls all magic." Eyebrows said grinning.

"Ice make, Tiger!" Lyon said, a tiger made of ice came running at me, I jumped out of the way and ran toward the guys. As I was running in to attack, eyebrows puts up that field, and without using magic I started going through his shield. "Not again," Eyebrows started to say, as I punched him in the face. He fell on the ground and passed out.

"Your turn, ice boy!" I said, turning to Lyon.

"Ice make, Eagles," I had dozens and dozens of ice eagles flying straight towards me, I dodged most of them, but didn't dodge all of them. Since I was so focused on winning I hardly realized how hurt I was. I jumped and blew a breath of fire in his face, he made an ice shield. When all the fire disappeared I appeared right in front of him, and punched him in the gut. When he doubled over I kicked him in the face. He fell onto the ground.

Knowing he would get back up I started throwing flames at the pond we were near, I saw him out of the corner of eye try to get up. I put more and more fire on the pond, until it started steaming. It was difficult to see, so I took my chance, and ran as fast as I could towards the guild.

Lyon POV:

Liz was very smart, to get away using the pond and her fire to make steam. I was impressed and her fire power was close to Nastu powerful!

"Ice make, Eagles!" The eagles shot from my hands and make it clearer to see.

"Did you see what she did?" Yuka said amazed, "There only one other person how has done that!"

Lyon and Yuka looked at each other in disbelief, "Whatever it doesn't matter, how powerful she is or who she resembles. We are getting a lot of money for this request," Lyon said.

"Who made this request again?" Yuka said, heading over to Toby who was paralyzed at the moment.

"Now that you mention it, I can't remember." Lyon said.

"Seems sketchy to me," Yuka said.

"I think we are close to Fairytail, we can stop by and yet some answers there." Lyon said walking over to help Yuka with Toby.

"Answers or help?" Yuka said joking, "Let get going once Toby is ok." Lyon nodded.

Liz POV:

I put my hood on and ran into the guild and headed to Mira, "Mira, can you please help me?"

"Of course!" she said smiling. We headed to the infirmary. She smiled the entire time, until I took off my hood.

"Liz, what in the world happened?" She asked me, looking upset. "Is it really that bad?" I asked looking into a mirror, "Yes it is," I answered myself.

I had cuts on my arms and legs, I had cuts on my face and would probably have a black eye, bottom line I looked bad! "I'll go get Wendy," Mira said about to run out the door. I caught her arm, "You can Wendy just be really quiet about it I don't want everyone to freak out. Also if Nastu and Lucy get here tell them I'm fine, I'm just hanging out with Wendy right now." She nodded and headed out.

As I waited I tended to the wounds I could. I was a wimp out there, if I hadn't thought fast enough I wouldn't be here right now. My eyes started to water at the thought of losing all the friends I'd made. Just then I heard Wendy come in with Mira.

"Oh no, are you ok?" Wendy asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine, just got in a fight. We don't need to tell anyone about this yet ok?" As I told her, her eyes started filling with tears.

"We are a family here, we don't want you to get hurt," She said that then hugged me. It was a good tight, I care about you hug.

"Ok, I'll be safer ok? And I'll tell Nastu and Lucy later ok?" I said and I saw the little blunette smile at me then tended to my wounds.

"It should clear up in about fifteen minutes. They won't all be gone but most of them." Wendy said smiling at me. Mira handed me a change of clothes since mine were all ripped up. We all went back into the main area of the guild, but I still had my hood up waiting for the wounds to heal. I saw Lucy and Nastu sitting at a table with Erza and Gray. Most of my wounds were healed. I was sitting at the bar enjoying a shake with Wendy, when a group of men walked into the guild.

A short one in front, who was way too full of himself, a guy who was really tan with black hair, a guy with dirty blonde hair a little shorter than the tan one, and a blonde boy, a little older then Wendy. They had a look in their eye, they were looking for something.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Liz POV:

I turned around, and faced the bar not knowing what they were trying to find.

"Hello Fairytail, I have missed everyone's perfume," He said while giving a sniff. 'That's not weird or creepy at all!' I thought while glancing over so I can them. It seemed as if Erza tensed up when he talked, "What do you want?" Erza barked.

"We are in a mission to find a very dangerous criminal," The short guy said, still sniffing the Erza, when she punched him right in the kisser! All the guys who came in with him were surrounding him.

"Dangerous criminal? I'm all fired up!" I heard Nastu saying with his hand engulfed in flames.

"Tell us about the criminal," Gray said.

The boy with dirty blonde hair stepped forward' "She is a dangerous criminal. She has steals, kills, and was recently seen in Magnolia." I turn around and faced the bar with my head down, and fists shaking.

"Are you ok?" Wendy asked me while holding my hand.

The dirty blonde went on, "She has set multiple buildings on fire, and even killed her own brother!" I knew who they were talking about I had heard these lies many times before, I'm not a killer, or a criminal! I started shaking more violently that Mira noticed, "Liz, what is wrong?"

"Her name is Liz," The boy around Wendy's age added.

"Those are lies!" I heard myself yell. Next thing I knew I had everyone in the guild looking at me.

I ran over and was about to punch the lights out of all the guys, who lied about me when I heard an older man's voice call out my name. My fist stopped inches from the guy with dirty blonde hair, I turned to see a very short man, standing in the door way of Fairytail.

"Why don't we calm down, sit down and figure all of this out?" He said smiling a big smile at each one of us.

Erza grabs me and starts dragging me to a table to sit. I kicked and fought, but she was too strong for me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see everyone looking at me surprised. Nastu and Lucy looked at me confused and scared. I couldn't make myself look into Wendy's eyes knowing I would see fear.

All my friends, heard the lies, and saw how ugly I was. I couldn't believe what just happened, happened.

Narrator's POV:

"So who in my guild is a criminal?" Master asked us looking around the room, but stopping at me. Our eyes met, but I quickly looked away.

"Gramps, Liz isn't a criminal! She is my sister!" Nastu said to 'Gramps.'

"Would you care to explain this?" Gramps asked me, while everyone in the guild, had their eyes on me.

"What those men are saying aren't true," I said staring right back at Gramps.

"Why should we believe you, over good friends of ours?" Gramps said, glancing over at the four men, who were watching my every move, ready for action.

"Because this has happened before and a guild wants my head, so they send out requests to cities, guilds, and hit men to find me. I'm not a thief, not a killer, but I may dangerous, but that is because I related to him," I said pointing to Nastu.

"I see. Since I'm the master here, I have to make sure all of these brats are safe. Since you are related to Nastu that makes you family, which makes you one of the brats I have to take care of. How can we help?"

All the anger I felt towards those four guys, and the men after my head vanished. I couldn't believe it, I actually had a family. My eyes watered up and I ran up and hugged Gramps, "Thank you!" I said.

After that drama I told everyone included the four guys from a guild called, Blue Pegasus, about how ever since I could remember a guild called Raven Tail. Once I said that everyone in the guild was silence. I saw sorrow, anger, and hurt on Master's face.

"We are a family now. We won't let anyone hurt you." Erza said standing up.

"Aye." Happy said as he floated into me, giving me a hug.

I felt Lucy and Nastu each on one side of me, I felt something I hadn't felt in a really long time, protected and loved.

"Do you guys have an info, on the people who hired you?" Erza asked looking at the men from Blue Pegasus.

"No, it was just a request to catch a dangerous criminal," They answered eyeing me when they said criminal.

"But I can mostly likely find out more information!" Hibiki says, as a computer looking thing appeared in front of him.

"We will get back to you if we learn anything else," Eve said.

As they walked out I ran after them, apologizing for almost beating them up. They all just smiled at me then walked away, going to their ship thing.

Right before I walked back into the guild, I heard a familiar voice, it was that Lyon guy, he must have walked into the guild while I ran after the Blue Pegasus guys.

Narrator's POV:

"What happened to you?" Gray asked as Lyon walked into the guild, looking as if he was hurt with Toby and Yuki behind him.

"We got into a fight with a dangerous criminal, but he ran away before we could finish." Lyon said, trying to make it sound like they didn't get beaten up by a girl.

"I don't know about you, but I think you should thank me for not ending it," Liz said while walking in.

"Liz, is that why you seemed roughed up before?" Lucy asked.

"HAHAHAHHAHA! You got beaten up by my sister!" Nastu said laughing at them. They all looked at Nastu then Liz, then Nastu then Liz. They nodded their heads, realizing why Liz's fight reminded them of Nastu.

"You three got beaten up by one girl!" Gray said with his arm around Nastu's shoulders, with both of them making fun of the guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Before I start, I got the request from I didn't make it up. They have a really cool page devoted to 'requests.' I also want to thank everyone who has read this far in my story! Please review, I love y'all's input! I hope you all like it!:)

Chapter 7:

Liz POV:

Once we explained everything to Lyon, Yuki, and Toby, they settled down in the guild. Lyon would try to sweep Juvia off her feet, Gray would try to get her back, it's an odd love triangle. I apologized to Yuki and Toby, with Nastu by my side all four of us talked. Yuki and Toby told us how much we look and act alike. We just smiled at each other.

Erza and I started talking about embarrassing stories of Nastu when he was little. Everyone in the guild started telling stories about when everyone was little, about Gray and Nastu fighting, Erza and Mirajane hating each other, and just about Nastu as a kid in general. I laughed hearing the stories, but inside I was hurting.

I looked among all these people, they were more family to Nastu then I ever was or will be. They were there for his good and bad times, yet I just show up. Nastu and I have the same blood and same dad, but are we really family?

Lisanna talked about how Nastu acted when they were little and about finding Happy's egg, and Lucy laughed about the adventures they have been on. Nastu would retaliate by telling stories about Lucy. I know Nastu better than anyone, and he is the closest thing I have to a family yet at the same time, I don't know who he is, and he already has a family.

The realization hit me, am I just a burden?

"Liz, are you ok?" Happy asked holding me. I smiled, "Happy, everything is fine." As I talked I held him back.

I just pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind.

"Nastu, we have to go to sleep early if we are going to train hard tomorrow," I said as I tore Nastu from a fight waiting to happen with Gray.

Narrator's POV:

"We haven't seen you in action yet Liz," Gray said looking at her.

"What if we all go on a mission and we can all see her?" Lucy offered.

"That will be great! Liz is really strong, right sis?" Nastu grinned. Liz turned red, "I won't be as good as you guys though."

"If anything we will be right there is anything happens." Erza said putting a comforting hand on Liz's shoulders.

"Fine, if I must," She answered, with everyone smiling.

"What about this mission?" Mira asked walking over with a request. It said:

"The Giant Worm

Lupinus citizens are in great danger. A giant worm with diamond scales started to attack the area near the town, the attacks happen mainly in the forest nearby. The worm comes out of the ground and swallow everything in its way. The diamond scales make him almost invulnerable. The number of victims are increasing, as hunters after the diamond try unsuccessfully catch the creature.

Please, defeat this creature and save the city!

Requester: Krista Marija (entomologist).

Reward: 750,000 Jewels."

"Seems difficult," Lucy said.

"Are you up for it?" Gray asked looking straight into Liz's emerald eyes.

"I'm fired up." Liz said and everyone starting laughing.

"I'll go tell master the request has been filled." Mira said walking away.

"Let's leave in the morning!" Erza said, digging into a strawberry cake. Gray and Nastu starting fighting, while Liz nagged Lucy and Levy about their crushes.

Liz's POV:

I felt to ground move, I freaked out and stood up. Everyone stopped what they were doing, they all started freaking out, smiling, and excited for what was coming. I saw Cana's eyes open wide then she started drinking like fish. The doors busted opened, I didn't know what to expect.

"Gildarts, fight me!" Nastu yelled at the figure walking in. The man punched Nastu so hard he hit the ceiling, before I could defend my brother, Lucy holds me back and the man runs over to Cana and acts ridiculous.

"Where have you been?" Cana asked him sternly, when that escaped her lips he stopped where he was.

"Around, I have been after someone for a while, but I realized I just needed to be home for a bit." He said smiling. I slowly realized, I knew him too, and I had to leave, NOW. I started walking toward the door, before I slipped out I heard my name being said, "Gildarts, I found my sister, Liz."

Everyone looked at me, I locked eyes with Gildarts. I turned to sprint but before I could make 5 steps, someone had caught me. Gildarts lifted me up so we were eye to eye, "You have nerve to be here." As he talked his grip got tighter and tighter. It hurt so much I could hardly breathe.

"Gildarts, what are you doing?" Lucy yelled.

"Stop you are hurting her!" Gray yelled. Gildarts turned towards the guild and yelled, "Get the master!" I struggled, and my body covered in blue flames. I tried to get out of his grip. Nastu and Erza stood in front of Gildarts, "Let her go," Erza said pointing swords at Gildarts. Everyone was looking at Gildarts in terror, everyone was ready to fight.

"What in the world is going on here?" Master came down the stairs with Mira, and Laxus.

"What's that smell?" Laxus asked, "It smells familiar."

"We found our rat." Gildarts said looking at Master.

"There is one way to confirm it. Laxus, what is it that you smell?" Master asked looking disappointed.

"My father," ask the words escaped his lips, he looked at me in disbelief. I didn't look up, my flames were gone. I'd been found out. I knew what was going to happen next…


End file.
